Shore
The Shore is a room on The Island that opened on March 24th, 2011, and is located east of The Island. Fellys usually tell campfire stories, play music and watch the waves here. The Shore is also where several buildings reside, such as Patuna INC, the Dance Club, and the Felly Electric Manage Area. Trivia *This is usually where the Stage Ship and Felly Cruise get docked. *As of April 4th, 2013, it was the very first room to have sound effects added to it. Party Rooms *Mountain Base (1) *Clover Island (2) *Stage Ship (6) *Fireworks platform (2) *Care Center (1) *Harbor (1) *Amusement Park (1) *Dusks Ship (1) *Guitar Island (1) *Ship Lobby (10) *Neptune (3) *Rusks Cave (1) *Crab Dimension (1) Gallery Graphical designs The Lake.JPG|August 17th, 2011 - February 2nd, 2012 old lake 2.png|Febuary 2nd, 2012 - November 15th, 2012 The shore 2.png|November 15th, 2012 - November 28th, 2013 The Shore 5.png|November 28th, 2013 - November 27th, 2014 Shore 6.png|November 27th, 2014 - Present 2011 Lake Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2011 The shore medieval 2.png|Medieval Party 2011 Shore Dance Construction.png|Dance Club construction Lake Jungle Con.JPG|Plant Party construction Thelakejungle.JPG|Plant Party Lake Old Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2011 construction the shore mountain climb.jpg|Mountain Climb 2011 Lake 2011 Hurricane.JPG|Hurricane of 2011 The Shore Fun Fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2011 the shore halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2011 Lake Sky Con.JPG|Sky Festival 2011 construction Lake snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 2012 The Lake Element.jpg|Element Party 2012 Lake 1 sky.jpg|Sky Festival 2012 The lake 1st constructions.jpg|1st Anniversary Party construction The lake 1s.jpg|1st Anniversary Party Lake 1st.jpg|1st Anniversary Party The lake st patricks constructions.jpg|ST Patricks Party 2012 construction The lake st patrickss.jpg|ST Patricks Party 2012 The lake april fools.jpg|April Fools Party 2012 The lake crab.JPG|Crab Party 2012 construction The lake crab partys.JPG|Crab Party 2012 The lake music festivals.JPG|Music Festival 2012 The lake mountains.JPG|Mountain Climb 2012 The lake fun fair cons.JPG|Fun Fair 2012 construction The Lake fun fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2012 The lake fire cons.JPG|Festival of Fire 2012 construction Lake fire.png|Festival of Fire 2012 The lake firework.jpg|Fireworks Party 2012 Lake snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2012 2013 The shore water.png|Festival of Water 2013 The shore crab con.png|Crab Party 2013 construction The shore crab.png|Crab Party 2013 the shore gray.png|Before Dusk Week The shore gray 2.png|Before Dusk Week The shore dusk.png|Dusk Week The shore movie.png|Mountain Climb 2013 The shore fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2013 The shore music con.png|Music Festival 2013 construction The shore music festival.png|Music Festival 2013 the shore meteor.png|Meteor the shore meteor 2.png|Meteor The shore superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2013 The shore fun fair con.png|Fun Fair 2013 construction The shore fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 the shore fun fair 2.png|Fun Fair 2013 The shore element.png|Element Party 2013 The shore zombie dark.png|Zombie Takeover The Shore Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Shore 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party The shore st patricks.png|ST Patricks Party 2014 The Shore Crab.png|Crab Party 2014 The Shore 3rd.png|Fireworks Party 2014 Shore Music Festival.JPG|Music Festival 2014 The Shore Element 2.png|Element Party 2014 The Shore Felly.png|Felly Festival The Shore Halloween con.png|Halloween Party 2014 construction The shore halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 The Shore Future.png|Future Party The Shore Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Shore Newy ears.png|New Years Day 2015 The Shore Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2015 Shore School.png|School Party Shore Space Con.png|Space Party construction Shore Space.png|Space Party Shore Space 1.png|Space Party Shore April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Shore Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 construction Shore Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Shore Before Music Fest.png|Music Festival 2015 construction Shore Before Music Fest 2.png|Music Festival 2015 construction Shore Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Shore Summer Con.png|Summer Party 2015 construction Shore Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Shore night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Shore Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Shore Superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Shore Gopper.png|Gopper Party Shore Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2015 construction Shore Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2015 Shore thanksgiving con.png|Thanksgiving Party construction Shore Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving Party Shore Thanksgiving 2.png|Thanksgiving Party Shore Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Shore New Years.png|New Years Day 2016 Shore New Years 2.png|New Years Day 2016 Shore Element Con.png|Element Party 2016 Construction Shore Element.PNG|Element Party 2016 Shore Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2016 Shore 5th.jpg|5th Anniversary Party Shore Before Pirate.png|Pirate Party Construction Shore Pirate.png|Pirate Party Shore Pirate Felly Cruise Destroyed.png|Pirate Party Shore Crab Con 2.png|Crab Party 2016 construction Shore Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Shore Music Con.png|Music Festival 2016 construction Shore Music Festival 1.png|Music Festival 2016 Shore Titan Con.png|Titan Party construction Shore Titan.png|Titan Party Shore Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Shore Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Shore Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Shore Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 Shore Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Shore Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Shore Holiday 1.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Shore Element 2.PNG|Element Party 2017 Shore Mountain 2.png|Mountain Climb 2017 Shore Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Shore Village.png|Village Event Shore Island Jam.png|Island Jam Shore Penguin.png|Penguin Event Shore Crab Con.PNG|Crab Party 2017 construction Shore Crab 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Shore Mission.png|During a Mission Shore Witch.png|Witch Academy Party Shore Island.png|The Island Party Shore Fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2017 Shore Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Shore Throwback.png|Throwback Party Shore Steven Universe 2.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 Shore Halloween 3.png|Halloween Party 2017 Shore Adventure.png|Island Adventure Party Shore Holiday 17.png|Holiday Party 2017 2018 Shore Dragon Maid.png|Dragon Maid Party Shore Mountain 2018.png|Mountain Climb 2018 Shore Sky 2.png|Sky Festival 2018 Shore Space Patrol.png|Space Patrol Party Shore ST Patricks.png|ST. Patrick's Party 2018 Shore April Fools.png|April Fools Party 2018 Shore Crab Con 3.png|Crab Party 2018 construction Shore Crab 4.png|Crab Party 2018 Shore Shimoneta.png|Shimoneta Party Shore Island Jam 2.png|Island Jam 2018 Shore Fireworks 2.png|Fireworks Party 2018 Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Rooms